DARK DREAMS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: He's being haunted by horrible dreams but are they just dreams and why do they feature a creature haunting Megakat City Park on full moon nights?
1. Chapter 1

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 1: The Nightmares

For weeks, nearly every night when he tried to sleep he was plagued by strange sensations running through his body and even stranger dreams. His body felt as if it was trying to change its shape or something was trying to get out. His skin crawled beneath his fur that stood on end. He couldn't shake the almost panicky feeling that something was happening to him.

In his dreams, he was flying. Big broad wings grew from his back dark and forbidding. His eyes glowed with an inner light and his body was on fire. A growing need built in him for sex and blood. The dreams were so graphic he could almost smell the coppery scent of fresh blood, the frantic beat of a frightened heart, the arousing scent of sex. It was overwhelming and seemed so real. He would wake suddenly amidst his twisted sheets, his body bathed in sweat.

In the light of day, it all seemed like a nightmare fading with the morning light and he could almost forget about it with the days work to distract him. But come the night the tension would build as darkness fell. He could never describe what it was he was feeling to anyone without sounding crazy but it was starting to scare him.

The dreams refused to go away and, as time went on, increased in severity until one moon drenched night he seemed to be really flying. The night air playing over his bare body as he flew over Megakat Park amongst the huge trees looking for something. His unusually sharp eyes and keen hearing caught a movement on one of the pathways in the park. A cocky male dressed in clothes befitting a punk was strutting without a care in the world. He seemed to be headed somewhere for he moved along briskly toward some unknown destination.

His body tightened and an intense hunger flared. Swooping down without a sound, he grabbed the unsuspecting male and carried him off. The Kat yelled in shock and tried to beat at the strange creature carrying him off deeper into the park. Reaching a big old oak tree in the wildest part of the park away from the pathways, he turned his prey to meet his eyes. The Kat was terrified when he beheld his captor. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

He pulled his prey's head to one side and bent to his neck. Large incisors extended and bit down piercing the jugular vein. The prey went still as he drank greedily. He stopped after a few minutes. His prey was mesmerized and sexually aroused. Moaning the Kat pressed himself against his captor. He turned his prey around, bent him over, pulled the Kat's pants down and mounted him, riding him hard until they both released at the same time. Finished, he dropped down from the tree and carelessly abandoned his prey on the ground and flew off. His twin hungers sated.

He woke up shocked and shaking in his bed with the dawn's early light shining into his bedroom. Trembling he staggered out of his bed and made for the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he only saw his exhausted visage though his body felt sated as if he had engaged in sex recently but there was no semen on him or his bed and he knew he hadn't left his apartment. What was happening to him?

Too shaken to get more sleep, he dressed in sweats and T-shirt. Putting on tennis shoes, he grabbed his apartment keys and made his way to the street. There was no one about at this early hour. He began to run, pushing himself hard trying to outrun his growing fear. An hour later, dripping and tired he returned to his apartment. Stripping off his clothes he took a hot shower and dressed for work. It was still too early, so he did a few chores around his apartment.

_Megakat Park..._

'Man. This is such an easy job except for the early hours. I make better money than my sleezeball brother-in-law and don't have to work as hard and what's great is I get off before the quitting time rush.' Park worker Ballentine mused to himself as he drove his little maintenance cart around collecting trash. As he came up to an overflowing can near a playground, he was shocked by the appearance of a staggering Kat coming through the trees toward him. As the Kat got closer, Ballentine could see blood on the Kat's shirt and the generally disheveled look of his clothes.

He rushed up to the obviously distressed Kat, "Hey buddy, what happened? Are you okay?" The Kat couldn't seem to talk and had trouble focusing. Gently taking hold of him, Ballentine walked the Kat to his maintenance cart and had him sit. He grabbed his cell phone and called 911. While he was waiting for help, he got out his first aid kit and tried to do what he could for the guy.

_Late morning, Enforcer Headquarters..._

Feral stared tensely at a report that had just been delivered. A call had come in earlier this morning by a park maintenance worker. As he was doing a garbage pickup around Megakat Park, he came upon a dazed and bleeding male staggering from some trees. The park worker had summoned help on his cell phone.

The statement police got from the injured male, named Tommy Wenter, was somewhat garbled. What they had been able to gather, Mr. Wenter had been passing through the park headed for the Kingsley Street exit when something large with wings swooped down, snatched him up and carried him to a big tree deeper in the park. The creature's eyes hypnotized him. He really didn't remember much after that until he woke up at the bottom of a tree. Physical examination revealed, he'd had sex and had suffered no other injuries but a small amount of blood loss. Semen had been retrieved and was being analyzed for DNA matches. The officers tried to get a coherent description of the assailant but it was bizarre at best. Wenter said it looked like a big, dark colored, male Kat with huge wings, golden glowing eyes and no clothes.

Shuddering, Feral dropped the report and turned to look blindly out his window. 'Oh God, just like my dream. What is going on? Am I linked to this creature somehow? How do you look for a dream?' Shaking his head and rubbing his neck tirededly he tried to make sense of the report and his hauntingly similar dream.

Normally, an assault in the park would be handled by one of the detectives in the Special Investigations Unit but because it dealt with an unknown creature instead of a Katizen, it landed on his desk. Sighing, he turned back around and made a decision. He assigned the case to his niece, Felina. He ordered her to make it a priority ahead of her other cases. He didn't tell her about his eerie dream that seemed to mirror the incident. He didn't want her to be influenced by something that was only a dream before she had a chance to see the scene and interview the victim first. He tried to put it out of his mind as he went back to the reports piled on his desk.

_Later that day, Lt Feral's office..._

Felina sighed as she saw yet another report on her desk. She already had nine cases to handle as she pulled the file to her she noted the red flag on it from her uncle. Frowning she began to read the report. She studied the photos taken of the victim at the hospital.

"Crud, that's all this city needs is yet another weird creature" She cursed mildly aloud. Reaching for her intercom, she called for one of her investigating officers to report to her office. Detective Snow walked in and was handed a report by Felina as she gestured him to follow her out.

"Read it on the way. We are going to interview the victim at the hospital." She said as she led the way to the elevators. She pushed the button for the parking garage. Snow whistled when he finished reading and climbed into the Lieutenant's car.

"Okay that's just creepy and something this city just doesn't need more of! I wonder what kind of creature could have left those puncture marks on the guy's neck?" He snorted cocking his head at Felina as she navigated them through the lunchtime traffic.

"I agree with you there, Harry!" She sighed. "I don't want to even try to guess what this may be until we talk to this Wenter's guy."

Snow nodded his agreement. He decided to address another concern since he had the chance to speak to the Lieutenant alone. "Hey, Lt. the rest of the squad is a little concerned about the Commander. Does he seem a little tired and preoccupied lately?" He asked carefully.

Wincing, Felina chewed her lip a moment, not certain how to answer this, "Ah...he has seemed overly tired the past week, but when I ask if something is bothering him he just brushes it off. But you're right, I know something is wrong but haven't been able to discover what it is yet."

"Yeah, that's what we have noticed too. I don't think it's the SWAT Kats since we haven't seen much of them lately. Thankfully, the city's big criminals seem to be keeping a low profile or are in jail. So we are at a loss as to what could be troubling him unless it's personal?" He inquired quietly.

"I'm afraid that is what it may be but until he feels the need to tell me or it impairs his ability to command there isn't much I can say about it. But I appreciate you informing me about how concerned the squad is about him. Tell everyone to just do their jobs and not discuss this with anyone and I will keep an eye on my uncle." She answered carefully not wanting to discuss her uncle's personal difficulties in too much detail.

"Of course, Lt." He acknowledged, relieved to clear the air about this sensitive subject.

At the hospital, Felina parked in the police zone. She and Snow headed for the bank of elevators to the victim's floor. At the nursing station they found out his room number. Reaching his door they knocked lightly and were let in by a nurse. Wenter was propped up watching TV while an IV was dripping into his arm. There was a bandage on his neck.

Producing their badges, Felina introduced themselves, "Mr. Wenter? I'm Lt. Feral and this is Det. Snow. We need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you last night."

"I already told everything to those two other coppers. I don't remember very much." Wenter snorted irritably.

"I understand, but we need to go over it again and see if you remember any more." Felina insisted. "We can't catch this thing without a clearer picture of what we are dealing with."

"Crud alright" Wenter sighed.

"Good! Now, what time were you in the park and why were you there?" She asked as she produced a notebook and started to make notes.

"Well, like I told those other two cops, I was headed to a buddy's house around nine o'clock. I took the bus from my place to the Plaza. My friend lives just a few blocks from there through the park. It was a nice night and I was walking along at a good pace. I guess I was about five minutes from my exit when out of no where this huge thing swoops down from the sky and grabs me. I tell ya I was freaked! I tried beating on the thing but it was like hitting a brick wall. It didn't react at all. It flew us to a big tree and landed on a thick branch. He never let go of me. When we landed, he looked at me. He had these glowing golden eyes that seem to draw me in then he pulled my head to the side and I felt a sharp stab then nothing. I felt like I was floating, you know like those drugs the dentist uses to make you relax. I don't remember to much after that until I woke up dizzy on the ground." He said shaking his head.

"Alright, that's very good, Mr. Wenter. Now I'm going to ask some fairly personal questions but trust me they are an important part of the investigation." Felina said patiently. "According to tests done when you arrived at the hospital you had signs of anal intercourse. Did you have sex before this incident?" Felina asked bluntly.

Reddening, Wenter growled, "I'm not a lover of toms and no I did not have sex before that thing got me. It's obvious it raped me but I just don't remember it happening."

"Okay, sir that's alright. You're doing fine. Just one more question and we'll leave you alone. Can you describe your attacker? Please try to remember everything about it. Any little detail will help." Felina coaxed the victim.

"Ah, well, it was big and broad with a powerful chest. Its fur was thick and a solid dark color but it was too dark out to see whether it was black or brown. Its eyes were large and a glowing golden color and I could just see huge dark wings. It wasn't wearing anything that's how I knew it was male. It had long claws on its paws and feet. It looked like a Kat with wings just bigger. It gave me the creeps. It wasn't just that it could fly. Something about it just made my fur stand up." Wenter shuddered at the memory.

"Thank you, Mr. Wenter. You've been very helpful. I would like to send a sketch artist to see you. I want you to describe the creature to him so that we can have an image of it. Will that be okay with you?" She asked.

"Uh...okay...sure. I want that thing caught. You better believe I'm not going near the park till it is." Wenter said fervently.

"I understand sir. We appreciate all your help. Here's my card. If you remember anything else, no matter how small, please give me a call." Felina handed him one of her business cards. She and Snow left the room and headed to the elevators.

She sighed and shook her head, "Well that was enlightening. Until we get a drawing of it there isn't much else we can do right now. Harry have a sketch artist get here right away. Better yet, bring him yourself and stay with him. We need that picture ASAP." She ordered.

"Right away, Lt." He said briskly. They were soon climbing into her car and rushing back to headquarters. She parted from Snow at the bullpen and headed for her office to try and make some headway on her other cases while she waited for the drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 2: Chasing a Nightmare

_Enforcer Headquarters...late evening..._

Commander Feral had cleared his desk at last, though he knew by morning more would appear. He was soo very tired but was too uneasy to go home and sleep. But as night fell, the tension in his body increased. Giving up, he locked his desk and rose slowly to cross the room and get his coat. Everything he did was in slow motion. The desire to stay tugged as the urgency to leave pressed him at the same time, leaving him at war with himself. If only there were someone he felt comfortable enough to discuss this with but Felina was to close to him and he'd not made any other ties that would allow him to let down his guard. Sighing, he dragged his coat on and locked his office door.

Reaching his vehicle in the parking garage, he actually wished an emergency would occur to keep him at work but the evening was quiet as it had been for many weeks now with the exception of the creature in the park. Grimacing at the reminder of his nightmares, he climbed in his vehicle and drove home. Flicking on all the lights in his apartment, he tried to dispel the feeling of darkness creeping through him. He stripped off his uniform and in a desperate bid to shake off the strangeness he turned on the late night news only to hear Ann Gora give a report on the 'Park Vampire' as they were calling it. With a growl of temper he switched channels until he found an old gangster movie and tried to focus his attention on it.

Exhaustion caught up with him and he slide into slumber in his recliner. The dream was nearly the same as the night before. He was flying through the night sky toward Megakat Park. A patrolling chopper came into view and he ducked behind a billboard to avoid being seen. When the chopper disappeared around a group of buildings, he continued on his way to the park.

Gliding silently over the trees, he spotted a small group of young adults playing basketball. He landed in a tree nearby and watched them hungrily. After an hour, the group broke up and went their separate ways. He followed a healthy specimen heading through the park without a care in the world. As soon as he was certain the male was far enough away from the others, he made his snatch. The young Kat squawked and struggled but couldn't get free. He took his prey to a tree and repeated his acts of the night before.

Dawn found the Commander waking in his bed, screaming in denial. How had he come to be in bed and nude when he thought he'd fallen asleep in his recliner? Frightened, he staggered out to his living room and saw his TV was still playing, all the lights were on and his clothes were no where in sight. 'Oh God! What is happening to me?' And still he couldn't accept that the creature and he were connected in some way. It was simply too incredible to believe.

_Enforcer Headquarters...start of morning shift..._

Felina had just signed into work when Snow met her at her office door with the drawing and news of yet another attack. Sighing she turned around and with Snow in tow, made her way to her enforcer vehicle. At the hospital, they replayed the previous day's interview with the exception of the drawing.

"This is a drawing the last victim described for us. Does this look like the same attacker?" She asked the pale young tom in the bed.

He took one look and choked turning his face away, "Yes that's the thing that grabbed me and I hope I never see it again."

"Thank you for your help." Felina said in sympathy. They left the room to its shaken occupant. Felina was angry. On the one hand, she was relieved the creature wasn't killing its prey but on the other, it was traumatizing its victims. They needed to catch this thing quickly before the public really got upset. As they left the hospital, she laid out a plan of attack to Snow.

"I want you to commandeer about twenty patrolmen from A-Shift and have them canvas the area around the park. Don't forget to interview park maintenance crews. Show everyone this picture and see if you get a bite. Meanwhile I am going to show it to Dr. Sinian at the Museum of Natural History and see what she makes of it." She ordered as she pulled in front of Headquarters. "Call my cell if you find out anything."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." Snow nodded briskly, got out and hurried off to carry out her orders.

Felina mulled over her meager information on the creature as she made her way through morning traffic for the Museum. She realized, belatedly, that perhaps the doctor might not be in as yet. Sighing, she called dispatch to get Dr. Sinian's private number. She pulled to the side of the road and dialed her up. She got lucky. The doctor was just leaving for work and said she would meet the Lieutenant at the Museum.

Some twenty minutes later, the two she-kats were walking into the doctor's private office.

"Now, what is it you need to see me about Lt. Feral?" Dr. Sinian asked politely.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Felina showed her the drawing.

"Oh my!" Dr. Sinian said, a hand to her throat. The drawing was terrifying. It was an image of a dark Kat-like creature with glowing eyes. "I'm not certain. It looks familiar. Here, let me check a couple of references." She said briskly as she went to a huge bookcase of ancient manuscripts. Studying the titles for a moment, she pulled two of them off the shelf and placed them on a table. Quickly thumbing through one she shook her head and began searching the second of the old books. "Yes here it is. Oh dear! It says here that this is a family curse that befalls one male descendent each century. The Kat that bears this curse is usually unaware of it until it is triggered by the anniversary of the curses' casting." She read.

"Wait! How could a Kat not know about the curse if it is in the family. Surely it would have been handed down in a written history for each generation to be aware of it." Felina asked confused.

"That's usually true but apparently this family was so ashamed of the horror the cursed member was capable of they hushed it up and never spoke of it. The cursed male is normally killed before he can do anymore harm or beget any heirs. Unfortunately, they weren't very successful since it appears there is a poor descendent stricken with the curse at this very moment." Dr. Sinian said sadly.

"Well what is the family name so we can find this guy." Felina demanded.

"Unfortunately, this is only a report of the curse by an outsider who found out about it but never gave the name of the unlucky family to spare them from being ostracized by their peers." Dr. Sinian apologized.

"Damn. Is there a cure at least?" Felina said frustrated. "I don't want to have to kill the poor Kat when it clearly isn't his fault for his condition."

"Not in this account. But I may have something in one of those old magic tomes from Queen Callista's time. I'll have to research it." Dr. Sinian said thoughtfully.

"Well, in the meantime, we have to find this Kat and confine him for his own good until you can find the cure. Is there anything in that account to tell us more about what this Kat is capable of and how best to catch it? Does it only come out at night? Are we going to see it every night?" Felina asked.

"It says here the afflicted Kat feels the change in his body but, of course, he doesn't know what is happening to him. Fortunately, the curse is confined to the nights of the full moon only. The male's form alters to what you see in the drawing. The curse drives him to seek blood and sex from its prey. The sex of the victim is usually the gender the male is attracted to. The rest of the time, he is a normal Kat." She said with relief.

"So tonight is the last night of the full moon. It will hunt and then cease for another thirty days and start the cycle all over again?" Felina asked to be sure she understood what the book had said.

"That is correct Lieutenant. I'll give my complete attention to finding the cure and get the assistance from some of my apprentices. However, I'm sorry to say it still may take some time to find it, so you may have to cage the creature on full moons until we do." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"First we have to catch him then we'll worry about keeping him caged when need be. I don't envy the poor Kat when we find him. To learn you have to be locked up to keep you from hurting others will be quite a shock." Felina sighed shaking her head sadly. "Anyway, I'd better get back to Headquarters and brief my uncle about this. Keep me informed. Here's my cell number. Don't hesitate to call me anytime."

"Certainly Lieutenant and good luck." Dr. Sinian smiled sadly.

As she was returning to Enforcer Headquarters, she heard over her radio of an attack by Dr. Viper at the Bio Chemical Labs. She cursed and changed her direction to head for the Labs. She continued to listen to reports as she got closer to her destination. She heard her uncle barking commands for more tank support then a snarl of fury when the SWAT Kats were spotted arriving on the scene. Groaning to herself, her uncle was going to be in a fine temper when she got there.

Sure enough, Commander Feral was screaming commands to his troops as they tried to hold back an ugly assortment of plantimals from trying to over run the lab while the SWAT Kats took out flying creatures making a bid to enter the building from above. So far the good guys were holding off the mutated army but it was a losing proposition. There were just too many of them. Then the SWAT Kats pulled a rabbit out of the hat yet again with a new weapon Razor had obviously developed. It was some kind of freeze gun.

They warned off the enforcers before spraying the mutations with great effectiveness. The weapon reduced the creatures to brittle crystal that broke with a slight touch. Within minutes it was over. Viper had gotten away because he had remained out of sight and was able to escape quickly by his favorite means, the sewer system. The area surrounding the lab was a mess.

Apparently, the SWAT Kats hadn't wanted to use the weapon because it could and did cause some reciprocal damage to the surrounding buildings and they were tired of Feral blaming them for property damage. But really, there was no choice. It was put up with some property damage or the taking of an important laboratory by a criminal. Her uncle was still furious with them. Sighing she waved good bye to the SWAT Kats as they wisely made their escape while she had to remain and try to soothe her uncle and help with the cleanup.

It took the rest of the day to clear up the mess and write the reports involving the incident. So by the time she was able to return to the case of the cursed creature it was growing late. She still needed to speak to her uncle but found he was in meetings until well after quitting time. Knowing there would be no way to learn who the poor cursed Kat's identity was before it hunted again that night, she gathered an elite squad of enforcers to stake out the park that evening. Patrols of four swept the park continuously the moment dark had fallen. Everyone was tense.

Around ten o'clock an alarm was sounded in the northern most part of the park. Felina raced to the site. She arrived in time to see her troops engaging an incredibly powerful creature who fought off everyone as if they were dolls and took to the air where her choppers tried to head it off, but despite trying to net it, the creature was too cunning and managed to avoid them and disappeared.

Frustrated and angry, Felina had her troops search the entire park for the rest of the night but there was no sign of the creature. By dawn, everyone was tired and frustrated, but at least there had been no report of anyone being attacked. The down side was they would never find the creature now and would have to wait until the next full moon unless they got incredibly lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 3: Horrifying Revelation

_Enforcer Headquarters...dawn..._

Exhausted Felina dragged herself back to her office after a fruitless search for the creature. Her eyes felt gritty and her body demanded she stop and rest. She forced herself to make out a report of the night's happenings and left it on her uncle's desk. With a tired sigh, she barely made it home where she stripped her clothes off and collapsed on her bed for some much needed sleep.

Later that morning, Commander Feral dragged himself in to work. He was soo tired. Another nightmare, this time with him fighting his own enforcers and not finding any prey and waking in pain and exhaustion even more confused.

He saw Felina's report and dropped down in his seat to read it. Shock vibrated through his body as he read what she had written. Word for word it described his dream in stark detail. He dropped the report as if it had burned him and buried his face in his paws. He was going crazy. It was the only thing he could think of. Pulling himself together, he realized he had to talk to someone and the only one who might believe him was Felina.

He checked the roster and discovered she had signed out for home. Well after all she was up all night trying to hunt the creature. He couldn't wait. He had to talk to her now. Taking the report with him, he grabbed his coat and locked his door. He told his receptionist he would be out for a while but not where. She could reach him by cell if he was needed.

Hurrying out to his car he quickly headed to Felina's apartment. Some twenty minutes later he was parking in front of her place. Striding into the building, he didn't bother waiting for an elevator and raced up three flights to her door. Leaning on the buzzer he waited impatiently for her to wake and answer. Five minutes later a groggy Felina was opening the door to her agitated uncle. He pushed past her and stood in the middle of her living room waiting for her to close her door.

Felina stared at her uncle in shock. He looked scared and exhausted. "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"Let's sit down Felina." He said tightly as he sat down on the overstuffed chair. "I need to talk to someone that won't think I'm crazy even though I'm afraid that's where I'm headed."

Concerned she sat on her couch opposite him, "I'm here uncle. I'll listen. I know you've been troubled by something for some time now."

"Yes, I...I've been having terrible nightmares for weeks now. They've gotten worse over the last three days. What makes them so bad is that they match exactly what that creature has been doing as if I was connected to it the whole time." He said rubbing his neck. "Then I saw your report this morning and it detailed everything I witnessed in my dream last night." He looked up and stared at his niece in anguish. "I don't understand what is happening to me and why I'm seeing these things."

Felina's mouth gaped open while her uncle described his dreams. She snapped it shut as she realized with horror that her uncle was the cursed Kat. It wasn't dreams he was experiencing but the actual thing in his changed form.

"Uncle, I found out some things yesterday when I went to see Dr. Sinian. I had a drawing of the creature and she found a corresponding one in her library. The creature is cursed." Quickly, Felina told her uncle the story of the cursed family that she now realized was her own. When she finished, her uncle was staring at her in horror. 'God! The look on his face!' Felina flinched in sorrow.

A moment later he was burying his head in his arms and moaning in anguished shock. She got up quickly and went to his side hugging him and offering what comfort she could. 'Dr. Sinian has to find the cure.' Felina prayed fervently. She couldn't bear the thought of any more of her family suffering like Uncle Ulysses was now.

"Oh my God. It was me all along. I attacked those poor Kats. I just...I can't believe I could do such a thing." He shuddered unable to shake the images of his attacks from his mind. 'God the blood and raping.' Just that image alone caused him to lurch up suddenly and rush to the kitchen to throw up.

"Oh Uncle, I'm so sorry!... It's not your fault!...You didn't know! You become a totally different person when you change. At least you didn't kill anyone. You always left them alive and able to recover and we did succeed in stopping you last night. We just have to keep you confined during the full moon until Dr. Sinian can find the cure." Felina tried to comfort and offer hope to her distraught Uncle.

"Locked up...Gods...locked up in my own jail. This just can't be happening to me." He hung his head which was beginning to pound.

Felina rubbed his back, "Here, let me get you some aspirin and water to rinse your mouth out" She rinsed the sink out, grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a glass from the cupboard. She filled it with water and handed it and some tablets to him.

He rinsed his mouth out and downed the tablets. "Okay let's get you laying down for a little while. My couch folds out into a bed and you need to rest. You shouldn't have any more nightmares now since the full moon is over and you badly need to just stop before you drop." Felina urged her uncle toward the living room. While he stood waiting, too numb to argue with her, she quickly converted her couch to a bed then helped remove some of his clothes and pressed him to lie down.

He hid his face in his arms and whimpered in distress. She crouched down beside him and gently stroked his back soothingly until he finally relaxed into a deep sleep. She took his cell phone into her room and unplugged her phone in the living room so that no one could disturb him. He was far too exhausted to be able to handle anything more today. She really hoped no emergency would happen to give him a much needed break. She relocked her apartment door and sought her own bed as she was still very tired herself. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with this problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 4: Under Arrest

He woke up rested for the first time in weeks. As he rolled over, he realized immediately, that he was not in his own bed. Panic rushed through him for a moment before a look around told him he was in Felina's apartment. Memory flooded back and with it renewed anguish. 'How could he face everyone when they learn he was the 'park vampire?' Should he arrest himself? What should he do now?' His thoughts were chasing themselves with no solution in sight.

"Uncle, how are you feeling?" Felina asked as she came in the room from the kitchen fully dressed for work.

Feral startled then looked up at her. Felina felt her heart squeeze at the distressed look on her uncle's face.

"What time is it?" He asked hoarsely. Trying to gather his shattered wits about him.

"You've slept the clock around Uncle. It's already five in the morning. You really needed the sleep." Felina said gently. "Why don't you take a hot shower, then we'll discuss what needs to be done about you and the case." She urged him, tugging a little to get him moving.

Shaking himself, he let her lead him into the bedroom. "Here's a towel. I guess you will have to wait to shave and change clothes when you get to your office. I'll fix you some breakfast." Felina said briskly and left him alone.

He stood in the middle of the bathroom for a moment trying to regain his usual self assurance. Turning on the shower, he let it get very hot before stepping in. The heat of the water relaxed muscles he hadn't realized he'd been holding tightly. He firmly put aside all thought and focused only on the soothing motions of getting ready for work to steady him.

Dressed once more in his rumpled clothing and feeling marginally better, he headed for the kitchen where the smell of breakfast wafted on the air. Felina smiled at him as she set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast before him. She set down a similar plate for herself and added two cups of coffee before joining him at the small table. The meal was eaten in silence for which Feral was grateful. It gave him time to come to grips with what they needed to discuss. As they leisurely drank their coffee, Felina opened the conversation by laying out a plan of attack.

"The way I see it, Uncle, you will have to admit you are the 'park vampire'. When it's released to the public that it is a curse you suffer and that you will offer recompense for the injured Kats, we tell them that a cure is being sought and you will be confined during full moons until it is found. This will go a long way toward garnering the city's sympathy for you and retain the Enforcers reputation." She said calmly.

Feral stared at her in surprise. Her plan was insightful and the most likely to prevent any scandal to the Enforcers while retaining his reputation. He always thought of his niece as bright and this was further proof of her ability to think strategically. He felt warm and proud of her.

"Thank you, Felina. That is a very good plan." He said warmly.

"I'm sure you would have thought of it, Uncle, if you weren't so upset and weren't the focus of it in the first place." Felina said gently.

"Well I guess we better go in and face the music. I'd best call my attorney" Feral sighed.

"Yes, that's a good idea and I'll inform the prosecutor. I don't see a reason we can't do this in your office without dragging you to the processing area. If we can do this quickly and quietly, we can have you be incarcerated within Enforcer Headquarters without resorting to a cell. Then get a judge to view your case immediately so that you can plead guilty and get sentenced that way we can move on to returning you to duty without too much disruption. All parties should be satisfied that justice has been served and we can close the case." Felina laid out their plan of action. Feral nodded agreement. She smiled, got up to remove the dishes and squeezed his shoulder in a show of solidarity as she passed behind him to put the dishes in the sink.

Sighing, Feral got up and went to use the phone. Thirty minutes later they were heading for Enforcer Headquarters in their vehicles. Parking in his Commander spot, he got out and waited for Felina. When she approached him, he surrendered his keys and other personal belongings to her keeping. She nodded grimly and gestured he should go ahead of her. The prosecutor and Feral's lawyer were waiting for them just inside. They nodded at him seriously and they moved as a group for the elevators.

In his office Lt Commander Steele waited. He, unfortunately, was the next in command and had to be present when Feral was arrested and charged. This was done quickly and professionally. Steele insisted that Feral wear a monitoring anklet. Felina bristled at that but was over ruled by the prosecutor.

"It's necessary, Lt, if we are to show we are serious about the charges and carrying out our duties. We don't want anyone to think we are showing favoritism even though we are a little by doing this here and not downstairs." Prosecutor Manlore said calmly. Felina subsided realizing he was right but not liking it. Feral's Sergeant handled the fingerprinting and other processing requirements and then attached the anklet.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, I'll let your Sergeant be your guard and you can take care of business until we go to court later today. You are not allowed to leave your office. Consider it your temporary cell." Manlore smiled grimly. "Is that understood, Commander Feral?"

"Yes sir. What time is my court hearing?" Feral asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. We have to notify the injured parties and get them to be there too. Judge Fangmore has already been briefed. As soon as all parties have been contacted, I'll let you know when to appear." Manlore said as he prepared to leave. He signaled Felina to follow him. He needed to get her deposition before returning to his office. After they left, Feral narrowed his eyes at Steele.

"Despite what's happened, Steele, I'm still in charge. Since I can't leave my office and my Sergeant is required to stay and guard me, you will act in his stead." Though it didn't show on his face, Feral was amused as Steele's mouth gaped in shock at being relegated to gofer duty. His amusement didn't last as he pondered the hours and days ahead. Shaking himself mentally, he settled down at his desk and dug into the reports waiting him. The report on himself had already been confiscated by Felina.

By late afternoon there had been no word from Manlore. Before he could become concerned, Felina contacted him. She said there was some trouble getting all parties there at the same time. It looked like it might be tomorrow before he would get his hearing. She also told him that Dr. Sinean was going to be there as a defense witness describing the family curse and her progress on finding the cure.

"Uncle, I'm headed to city hall now to brief Ms. Briggs so that the Mayor isn't blind sided when this reaches the press. Dr. Sinean was nice enough to come with me to explain the curse to the Deputy Mayor so that she can get a press release prepared. So far we've been able to keep things quiet and it seems to be working." Felina informed him.

"Alright, Felina. It seems you have things well in hand. Thank you for keeping me informed. Will you be coming back to Headquarters soon?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Uncle, the prosecutor wants more information and I have to go track it down. I can call later. Do you need some things from your apartment?" She asked.

"Yes, but later will be fine, Felina. Thank you." Feral said. Felina said goodbye and they both hung up. Sighing, he stood up and stared out the windows for a while.

Later that evening, Felina brought her Uncle dinner and some things from his apartment. Snow had volunteered to take over evening guard duty. Even though he wore an anklet monitor, because of the seriousness of the charges and his position the extra security was thought to quiet any complaints about Feral's easy treatment. He was escorted to the quarters he used when staying at Enforcer Headquarters. He hoped he could sleep. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Feral's hearing was set for ten o'clock. He was escorted there unobtrusively and hustled into Judge Fangmore's courtroom. As hearings went, this one was quickly accomplished, all parties were satisfied, and his sentence was light. Since it wasn't his fault, he received no jail time and only community service aiding rape victims at a rape crisis center for ninety days. Relieved that was over, Feral returned to duty.

The news of his curse, however, was cause for rampant gossip amongst the Katizens of Megakat City and a little fear that he might still commit an act of rape and violence if he should manage to escape his jailers during the full moon. The press had a field day speculating on the ramifications of having a cursed Chief Enforcer running the Enforcers. Until the fervor wound down, Feral had to put up with being hounded by the press, nut cases that wanted him to bite them, and worried katizenry. It didn't make his job any easier. Fortunately, their attentions veered away from the Commander a few days later when the Pastmaster decided to storm the city. By the time he had been defeated and returned home, Feral's difficulties seemed trivial and quickly faded from the public conscious.

Relieved the spotlight was off him, Feral returned to a semblance of normalcy, but he couldn't forget that he was a ticking bomb just waiting for the full moon to set it off. Refusing to let it worry him since it was pointless to do so he carried on as if nothing was different.

_Enforcer Headquarters, day of the full moon... _

He'd been suffering those awful dreams for the last few nights but he knew why they were occurring now. It didn't make it any easier to take though. By that evening he was tense and irritable as Felina and his Sergeant escorted him to a heavily fortified cell. He shivered when the door clanged behind him. There were only three other prisoners in the cell block and they had watched him nervously as he was placed in the cell.

Feral paced around the cell nervously, his body burned and twitched. He'd never been awake during the change and he was afraid. He had asked Felina to please not watch and, reluctantly, she'd agreed. As the moon began to rise, Feral felt the tension build in his body, it seemed as if something was trying to get out. Moments later, he screamed as fire raced through him and his mind was shoved out of the way for something more primitive and cunning.

As the change finished the creature discovered it was locked in. Waves of fury poured through it as it repeatedly tried to break down the door. It's loud screams, roars and pounding attempts to escape, frightened the other prisoners as they huddled in their cells.For hours until moon set, everyone in the cell block had to listen to the maddened creature then finally there came a pained scream followed by moaning then silence for the rest of the night.

Feral woke in the morning, exhausted, naked and with a pounding headache. His clothes were ripped to shreds. He dragged the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself, sat and waited to be released. Felina arrived with fresh clothes and waited patiently while he dressed. He found it hard to put one foot in front of the other as he staggered out of the cell.

"You need to rest Uncle. It's obvious you can't function after the night you had. I'll take you up to your quarters and inform Steele you're down for the morning. Perhaps by lunch you'll feel up to returning to work." She said as she walked with him out of the cell block. He merely grunted his agreement, too tired for conversation.

For the next two nights, the ordeal was repeated. Feral always needed at least six hours to recover before the next night's torture. By the fourth day, he was back to normal. He was desperate for the cure. No way did he want to spend month after month suffering like that. But the cure seemed as elusive as air despite Dr. Sinean's focused effort to ferret it out of all the ancient tombs she had at the museum. All she could offer the distraught Commander was her willingness to continue to search no matter how long it took. He had no choice but be satisfied with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 5: New Woes

_Two months later..._

Something was happening to him. It was bad enough to be suffering from a nasty curse as it was but this was equally distressing. Even though he recovered after each bout of moon driven change, his body was burning with a need not stopped by the moons departure.

He had never been one for seeking sexual gratification so had been nearly celibate by choice. His few sexual encounters were brief and not very satisfying. Though he tried not to think about the curse and what the creature was driven to do, he couldn't forget one little detail Felina had told him. The creature mated with the sex he was attracted to when not under the curse. This was unsettling. He never really looked at males that way nor females for that matter but ever since the curse had activated he began watching males with varying degrees of arousal. It disturbed him and cost him many sleepless nights. His body seemed to be demanding he take some action to sate the need that was growing into a painful distraction.

Feral was extremely embarrassed to mention this to anybody but he had learned his lesson about keeping secrets concerning his health. The curse made sure of that, so with trepidation he sought out the physician that was monitoring his unusual condition. Dr. Mewser listened to Feral's tense description of his new symptoms with concern.

"I'd like to run a few tests, Commander. I want to check your hormone levels and see if they have been disturbed by this curse. When we're finished, I want you to go to the lab. I'll let you know the results as soon as possible. Meanwhile, much as I hate to say this, you must seek a sex partner. Since you seem to be driven, you might want to consider finding someone who doesn't mind it rough or prefers it." Dr. Mewser advised seriously.

Feral gaped at him, his face burned with embarrassment. "You think I'll be brutal with someone? Should I do this at all if I could be that dangerous? I don't want to injure anyone."

"If you wait any longer, Commander, you could indeed be too brutal. Right now I think you'll be rough but no more than that. I'll know more when I get your results back. You can wait till then but no longer. What I suspect is your hormones are out of balance, sort of pushing you into an almost continual rutting cycle which can be exhausting. There are drugs I can use to balance you once more and we will see if that is needed after I see your results. But having sex will also help too." He explained.

"Gods! This is soo humiliating!" Feral groaned.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I wish there was some other way." Dr. Mewser shrugged his shoulders sympathetically. "I'll get those results as fast as I can. Go to the lab now and get your blood drawn. I'll see you soon."

After getting his blood drawn, he moodily returned to his office. He tried to refocus his attention on the reports stacked on his desk and for a few hours he was successful. By midafternoon, he had cleared most of the reports and sent them off. The rest of the day was spent in meetings. Just before end of shift, Dr. Mewser called him. The doctor's suspicions were confirmed and he asked Feral to stop by to receive medication to help correct his condition. Sighing he hung up and got up to leave. 'My life just couldn't be worse right now!' He thought sourly as he headed to the med section.

_Two nights later at a club for males... _

He'd found out about this club from the internet and felt it might be what he required. Entering he was shocked at what he was seeing taking place in the center of the dance floor. A husky kat, wearing leather pants and no shirt was on an X-frame suspended in the air at a nearly ninety-degree angle. His paws and feet were fastened in place with padded leather restraints. A big hulking kat in leather and a mask was holding a whip and was using the butt end to titillate the helpless kat who moaned in pleasure. The scent of testosterone and lust perfumed the air.

His body was hard and on fire at the sight before him. The intense need burning in his body frightened him. Trying to distract himself he looked around at the audience of males and was stunned to see a familiar figure. Standing not far from the frame and grinning with amusement was the SWAT Kat known as T-Bone. A roar filled the air and the crack of the whip jerked his head back to the scene in the middle of the floor. The leather clad kat had flicked the whip at the chest of the hanging kat opening a lightly bleeding stripe. The hanging kat had a raging hard on.

T-Bone was really digging the scene. He was itching to take the leather clad Kats place and bestowing a little pain himself. It turned him on. Smiling and drinking his beer he looked away and studied the crowd for a likely partner. As he raised his bottle to his mouth once more his gaze fell on a familiar form and he choked. His eyes narrowing in anger he pushed his way through the wildly cheering crowd of toms toward the Commander.

"What are you doing here?" T-Bone snarled close to Feral's ear. The big tom startled and whipped his head around. His eyes were wild and desperate. Gold eyes glowed with hot need and fear.

T-Bone jerked back in shock, he scented fear and lust in Feral but it was the big kat's wild and dangerous look shining from his eyes and tension in the large body that worried the tabby more. He remembered the curse and was now concerned that it was affecting Feral in some way. The full moon was not even close. Concerned for the safety of the club goers, he grabbed one of the Commander's arms and tugged him forcefully away from the frenzied scene.

Feral resisted but not enough to prevent T-Bone from dragging him to a more quiet area of the club. Pushing the big kat into a room, he shut the door and looked at Feral warily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked bluntly. Now that he could see Feral a little better, he noted the beads of sweat and the fine tremors.

Feral opened and closed his paws in agitation, "Need!...Clawing my gut...I'm on fire!" he shook his head violently. "Can't think...don't want to hurt anyone...but need to mate soo badly..." He panted desperately. "Afraid I will hurt someone!"

T-Bone's eyes widened in shock. Feral was nearly out of his mind and barely holding on. His scent was heavy with rutting pheromones but at the same time fear warred with his desperate need. No matter how much he might hate the Commander, he couldn't let him suffer like this. Besides which, he really could hurt someone in this condition. Suddenly, he had an idea. He had planned to dominate someone tonight why not Feral.

"I can give you what you need and no one will get hurt. I'm a very good dominant." T-Bone said carefully.

"D..D...Dominant? W...What's that?" Feral stuttered in confusion.

T-Bone stared at Feral in surprise. 'Was he that ignorant or...?' He wondered. 'Oh! No way could he be that innocent... could he?' "Haven't you had sex with males before?" He asked suspiciously.

"No!" Feral gasped, his face reddened, "Not sexually active at all!" he admitted painfully.

"Shit!" T-Bone could only gape at the Commander. 'Okay this changes everything. A virgin needs to be handled with care.' He sighed, altering his initial plans. 'Well it's a good thing I'm the one taking him.' He thought grimly, 'There's no telling the damage he could have suffered under a less understanding paw.'

"It's alright, I'm experienced and can give you the relief you obviously need. Don't worry. It will be our secret. They have private rooms for what I want to do so wait here while I get us one. Trust me!" T-Bone said gently to the frantic kat.

"Trust a Swat Kat?!...Gods, I don't believe this!" Feral groaned in despair pressing his back against the wall closing his eyes, the need still screaming at him. "I...I don't really have a choice!" He panted, his heart hammering in his ears.

"Don't worry! You are better off with me who knows you than someone who could hurt you! Stay here while I get us a room." T-Bone repeated reassuringly and quickly left the trembling Commander alone. He was back five minutes later and tugged Feral with him to another room downstairs.

The room was simply decorated in reds and blacks. The four poster bed in the center of the room had red silk sheets on it and there were restraint cuffs at all four corners. The carpet was black and the walls were red. Hanging from the walls were a variety of implements Feral couldn't begin to know what they were used for.

The SWAT Kat locked the door and came to his side. "Don't worry!" Divining the reason for the Commander's sudden nervousness. "I'm only going to use a few of these items. No rough stuff your first time." T-Bone quietly assured him.

"Ah...good. I'm not much into pain as pleasure." Feral swallowed nervously.

"And there won't be any. I promise. Only pleasure." The tabby began to remove his clothes as he studied the various tools to decide what would be best. "Take you clothes off and lay down on the bed." He ordered.

Shivering, Feral was too heated to back out now so undressed as quickly as he could. He noted that clothing hooks had been provided near the door. Towels and bottled water were also provided on a table near the bed along with a tube of something. He moved to the bed and lay down as instructed. He licked his lips and watched T-Bone move around the room. Soon the tabby came over with a few items in his paws which he lay on the bed near Feral's feet.

"Okay! Don't be upset. I'm going to put these restraints on you. It will keep you from hurting me and yourself." T-Bone said quietly as he began to place the Commander's feet into each cuff and cinched them. "Are they tight enough? Do they pinch anywhere? I don't want you uncomfortable." He asked waiting for Feral's answer.

Feral moved his feet and though restrained there was no pain and he told the tabby so. T-Bone then moved to the big tom's head and began cinching each paw. Feral found himself reacting to the tabby's scent and to T-Bone's really buff body. He couldn't tear his eyes away as T-Bone went around the bed to cinch the last cuff.

"There...now how does that feel? Are you comfortable?" T-Bone looked at him critically. Feral pulled and twisted.

"I..I...I'm fine, I guess!" He quivered when he answered. The tension was unbearable and he wished T-Bone would just get to it before he combusted.

The Commander was so tense and heated, T-Bone thought it might be wise to force him to orgasm quickly to take the pressure off. 'Maybe more than once.' He thought with an experienced eye.

Without resorting to anything but his paws, T-Bone began a soothing caress up and down the big kats legs and thighs moving up slowly toward his groin. Feral shivered and moaned at the intimate touch. So very unused to being touched at all it was all he could do not to scream.

Pleased with the response he was getting, the tabby used his claws lightly on Feral's inner thighs then gently manipulated the tom's sack, rolling them between his fingers. That was it for the Commander. With a heart felt scream, he released shooting white cream up his chest. Panting, he lay there stunned. His cock still hard. Nodding to himself, T-Bone had guessed right. A few more times were going to be necessary to release all the tension in the big kats body before trying anything more erotic. After all, this kat had years of catching up to do.

Gentle touches to erogenous zones, pinching nipples and squeezing the big cock were all that was necessary to bring the big tom off three more times. T-Bone studied the limp kat on the bed. Feral was more relaxed and much of the strain was finally eased. He waited for the Commander to catch his breath and regain some of his composure. "Feel better now?"

"Much better, thanks. You're good." Feral sighed at how much of the tension had drained from his body. Although he still felt hard and aroused, he didn't feel so out of control and wild.

"That's real good. I can tell, though, you are still heated and that will be taken care of when we get past the foreplay we've been doing for the past hour. Ready for something more intense and fulfilling?" T-Bone asked giving him an appraising look.

"I guess so. What does that entail?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Ohh, if you liked what I've already done to you, you will obsolutely hit the ceiling with what I plan next." T-Bone smirked. "I want to blindfold you now. It heightens the pleasure when you can't see what's being done."

Feral gulped nervously as T-Bone placed a blindfold over his eyes. A shiver skittered down his spine in anticipation. Reaching for a vibrator, the tabby turned it on and began at Feral's feet and moved slowly up one leg toward the groin, lingering only a moment before traveling in a snake like pattern up Feral's broad chest moving from one nipple to another until each rose in a taut peek. The big cat moaned and writhed under the unusual sensation. Passing it down each arm slowly, T-Bone smiled at the reactions he was getting as he moved the vibrator back down the tom's body once more. This time he ran the device up and down Feral's hard and weeping cock causing the tom to buck his hips and gasp.

'Oh God! He was going out of his mind with the things T-Bone was doing to him.' He moaned and twisted wishing he could touch his tormentor. He didn't know pleasure this intense could be so wonderful. The pressure was building within him but it was a heavenly feeling instead of the burning unfulfilled pain he had been suffering when he had entered the club.

T-Bone was getting hard listening to Feral's increasingly loud shouts of passion. He decided he should get himself prepared since Feral's cock was not small. Picking up the dildo he'd chosen earlier, he prepped his orifice to accept it. He groaned when it slid in and it got his cock even harder. Finished, he leaned over Feral's cock and began a slow teasing lick of the quivering organ. Feral cried out and bucked.

When he felt Feral's sac draw up tight, he ceased his licking, removed the dildo from his rear and climbed atop the tom on the bed. Feral moaned at the feel of a hot body pressing down on his. T-Bone grinned in anticipation. He raised his body and pressed slowly down onto Feral's large cock. Both kats groaned in pleasure as T-Bone gradually took the entire organ into himself. It was only a little uncomfortable and T-Bone held still for a bit to get accustomed to the size stretching him to his limit.

Panting, he began rocking slowly then gradually picking up speed. Growling lustfully, Feral raised his hips to meet T-Bone's downward thrust. He'd never felt anything so incredible. The erotic fire rose higher and higher. He felt he was going to fly away. A building tension rose from his toes to his head as the intensity increased until he screamed and exploded in that warm, tight hole. T-Bone screamed and clenched as he came feeling the hot release of Feral beneath him.

Collapsing onto Feral's chest, T-Bone continued to spasm for a moment or two longer before finally lying still. The big tom's cock slipped free causing the tabby to moan at its loss. That had been one heck of a ride and he was well pleased. He had succeeded in satisfying the Commander.

They lay there until their hearts quieted and their breathing slowed. T-Bone slipped off Feral and went around releasing the big kat's feet and paws from the restraining cuffs. Feral continued to lie there in amazement. His wrists were a little sore but he hardly noticed since he was totally captivated by the feelings of an endorphin high from great sex. 'So this is what they mean by 'afterglow.' He thought giddily.

"Hey, how you feeling big guy?" T-Bone asked leaning over Feral who still hadn't moved. He had already gotten dressed when he noticed the Commander was still lying on the bed.

Feral blinked and stared up at T-Bone blearily for a moment, then sighed and stretched. "Wonderful! Thank you!" Feral said gratefully. T-Bone straightened as the Commander sat up. He smiled in amusement at the big tom's rather giddy behavior. He watched as Feral got up and went to get dressed. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down, turned and offered the other bottle to Feral.

Feral smiled and took the bottle and drank thirstily. Sighing he stared at the SWAT Kat in bemusement. It was just beginning to dawn on him as his mind cleared, that he had just allowed an antagonist to be very intimate with him.

Still amused, T-Bone could guess what was on the Commander's mind. "Don't worry, Commander. Like I told you, I have no intention of anyone finding out what we did here. That's between you and me. Not even my partner is going to find out about it." T-Bone assured him.

"I have to take you word for that, SWAT Kat!" He said tightly. Then he sighed, letting the tension flow away. "But somehow, I know this time I do trust you." T-Bone had been true to his word about relieving his need without causing him pain or letting him cause others pain. He truly did owe the SWAT Kat a debt.

"I really am grateful to you T-Bone. I just wish it solved my problem. Unfortunately, it is only a temporary fix. Until a cure is found for the curse my hormones are going to fly out of control. Dr. Mewser has told me the drugs he's given me will help but only if I have regular sex in conjunction with them." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

T-Bone studied the Commander in surprise. Despite what they'd just done, Feral was now depressed. It was unusual for Feral to confide in anyone but the tabby could understand this situation was anything but normal and by what he'd said he had every reason to feel despair. "Has there been any word from Dr. Sinean on her progress finding the cure?"

"No. She has many volunteers helping her but no matter how many there are there is just too much information to go through. She's doing her best." Feral said heavily.

Sighing and scratching his head, T-Bone thought about what could aid the Commander. "Well, you should just come here and take a partner. Do some mild stuff, make sure your partner for the night understands what you are willing to do before you start. Since you are a beginning, I'd just go with fellatio and maybe topping." He suggested.

Grimacing, Feral rubbed his neck and blushed in embarrassment. "I wish I knew what you are talking about. I'm sorry but since you are the first male I've ever been with the terms you use have no meaning for me."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry!" T-Bone blushed at his stupidity. Of course Feral wouldn't know anything about male to male sex. Feeling strange about doing this but not seeing any other solution right now he made a suggestion he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Well, you know, uh... I could help you out. I guess. We could meet here when you need me and I'll teach you about sex with a male."

Feral just gaped at T-Bone. "Why would you do that?" He blurted in surprise.

"Everyone has to learn. Because you are older, guys here will take one look at you and think you are experienced and when they discover you're not it will put you in an embarrassing or even dangerous position. No matter what I think of you as an Enforcer, here in this place you are just a green kitten who needs help and deserves to learn with someone you at least know well enough to trust won't hurt you. Besides, that curse could make you very dangerous. I'd just prefer it was me because I'm familiar with what's going on with you and can defend myself." T-Bone stated simply.

Feral felt his face heat and he looked away. He was mortified that a SWAT Kat felt concern for him and was willing to set aside his animosity to give him life lessons he should have learned when he was a teen. This curse had changed his life so much he no longer recognized it. He swallowed his pride and looked at T-Bone.

"I...thank you for caring what happens to me. I'm not sure how to handle this. The curse has wrecked so much havoc with my life that I don't know how much more I can take. But I'll take you up on your offer, if only to prevent me from becoming a menace."

T-Bone eyed him. He could see how much saying that had hurt his self esteem. Shaking his head, he reached out and patted Feral firmly on the shoulder. "Don't let it get you down, Commander. Dr. Sinean will find the cure. You just have to have faith." He reached into his pocket and handed Feral a small device. "When you need me just press that. I'll know its you and why."

Feral took the device and sighed. The two of them exited the room and headed back upstairs. The dance floor had been cleared of the frame and males of all ages were gyrating to the music. Tired, Feral separated from T-Bone and left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 6: The Curse Takes Its Toll

He slept well for the first time in weeks and it was thanks to that impossibly arrogant SWAT Kat. He sighed, arrogant maybe, but very skilled. He was still uneasy about the night before. He would have to trust his life to T-Bone's paws if he wanted to survive to see the curse ended. Putting aside his uneasiness, he settled down to get some work done that had been neglected due to his illness.

_Some weeks later..._

The medication was unpleasant and made him slightly ill but the sex with T-Bone made up for it. He had found being with the SWAT Kat at least once a week eased his symptoms significantly.

But now it was the week of the full moon and his nights were filled with those hideous dreams. He wasn't sure if a night with T-Bone would help with those and the increasing tension in his body but anything was better than this restlessness and ache.

He nearly turned around and left at the club door when the odor and sight of so many males made him feel like he did that first time, out of control and on fire. Leaving would only make him more so, groaning he pushed his way through the gyrating bodies and made for the room T-Bone always reserved for them.

He stepped into blessed silence. The soundproofing was excellent here. T-Bone was already undressed and waiting for him. Gritting his teeth against the sudden surge of need, he turned his back on the sight of the buff tom and stripped his clothes off.

T-Bone eyed Feral carefully. The big tom was tense and he could feel waves of that same wild energy Feral had exhibited that first time. It was close to the change. He wondered if it was such a good idea to be doing this now. When Feral turned and headed for him, he saw a haunted look in his eyes and desperation. The tabby realized then that Feral really needed him tonight more than any other time they'd been together.

As Feral sat on the bed tensely, T-Bone reached out and gently began a slow caress to try and ease the trembling tom. "Easy! I know you're feeling the curse so I'll make sure we're thorough and careful. Lay down and let's get started." T-Bone said soothingly. He'd already taught Feral a lot of the basics for foreplay and other simple pleasures like topping T-Bone, though he himself hadn't topped Feral as yet.

He had been planning to advance past the basic stuff tonight but seeing how tense and heated the Commander was he decided simple touches to quick orgasms and then him topping Feral would be necessary to release all the potent lust he could feel building in the big tom.

The erotic touches shot Feral to orgasm far quicker and harder than T-Bone was prepared for. It was obvious the approaching curse was making Feral much more sensitive so instead of releasing the pent up energy it seemed to increase it exponentially. Feral was wilder and there was a dangerous glint of madness in his eyes. It sent a shiver down T-Bone's spine.

'Man he looks like he wants to devour me' the tabby thought uneasily. Better nip the danger quickly. "You know, I think we better restrain you a little, Okay?" T-Bone told the Commander carefully. Gulping nervously, Feral's body was pressing him hard to bite and draw blood. Trembling, he could only nod at the smaller tom's precaution of restraining him.

Moving carefully and gently, T-Bone made Feral get on his paws and knees, then he pulled first one then the other paw into the restraint cuffs and cinched them tight. He then quickly climbed up behind the tom's spread legs and began caressing his inner thighs moving to squeeze and pull gently on his sac before reaching through big kat's legs to tug a moment or two on his hard and weeping cock. Feral bucked and moaned, his body already sweating and straining against the restraints.

T-Bone now turned his attention to the fur less pucker in front of him. The tabby slipped his tongue into Feral's hot channel and probed the organ of greatest pleasure eliciting a scream from the big tom. He flicked the spot a couple of more times with his tongue. His paw felt the large sac tighten and pull up against Feral's groin. He pulled back and prepared himself and Feral for penetration. By now Feral was roaring and bucking trying to pull free of his restraints and looked wildly over his shoulder displaying his fangs. The look in his eyes made T-Bone hot and leery at the same time.

Not wasting anymore time, he plunged into Feral's hot center in one thrust. Feral screamed and shuddered. T-Bone held still a moment to allow the tom to adjust to him but the big kat was having none of it. He desperately pushed against the tabby furiously. Taking that as a demand to get on with it, T-Bone began a punishing rhythm that Feral matched thrust for thrust. Their passion built quickly, rising to a noisy crescendo with T-Bone's howl of completion eclipsed by Feral's nearly primal scream that shook the walls.

Feral shuddered for several minutes, panting and mewing, before finally collapsing unconscious to the bed. T-Bone was limp and unable to move as he lay draped over the supine tom. Finally, regaining some strength he pulled out of Feral and rolled to a sitting position beside the still out of it kat.

To his surprise, despite not being conscious, Feral's body still quivered and whimpers of distress issued from him. Concerned, T-Bone laid a paw on Feral's back and discovered tight, cramped muscles. Straddling Feral's hips, he began to massage the big kat starting from his neck and moving slowly down each arm back to the shoulders then digging deep to release hard bands of knotted muscles down the back. As he reached the buttocks, he felt Feral begin to stir.

He got up and moved to Feral's head and leaned down. "Hey big guy, are you okay?" He asked in concern. Feral raised his head and stared blearily at T-Bone for a moment then dropped it again in exhaustion. "I think so" came his muffled response. Seeing him calm again, T-Bone felt it was safe to remove the restraints. He rubbed each wrist as he released them. Feral sighed but otherwise didn't move.

T-Bone left him to recover and got dressed. He carried Feral's clothes to the bed and handed him a bottle of water. Groaning, the big kat heaved up into a sitting position and drank the water. Slowly he pulled his clothes on while T-Bone watched him closely.

When he'd finished he continued to sit on the bed and finished the water. He looked up at T-Bone eyeing him from the door. "You know, I had an intense desire to draw blood. I was grateful you had restrained me." Feral said soberly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You looked pretty crazy there for a while." T-Bone nodded in agreement. "How do you feel now?"

"Relaxed, no longer frantic. I doubt I'll get any sleep though. Those dreams are graphic and terrible." He said tiredly.

"I'm sorry!" T-Bone said sincerely. Feral shrugged and smiled weakly at T-Bone. Sighing again, he heaved to his feet and headed for the door. T-Bone clapped him on the back in sympathy, opened the door and walked with him to the outside where they parted.

He'd been right, the night had been bad so he was exhausted when he went to work the next morning. The full moon was the next night so no matter how tired he was he needed to get some of his work completed since he would be out of it for at least four days.

_Full moon night...Megakat Jail..._

Once more he trudged into his special cell at Enforcer Headquarters. He wore only a robe not willing to lose any more clothes. As the moon rose high in the sky, the terrible pain burned through him and for the next few hours the cell block echoed with the screams and roars of a maddened creature and on the morning an exhausted Commander was hustled home to rest before the whole thing was repeated.

Elsewhere during this time, Dr. Sinean had finally found the cure. It wasn't good news. Knowing it was the period of the full moon, she decided to wait until Feral recovered to tell him what she'd discovered.


	7. Chapter 7

**DARK DREAMS**

Chapter 7: The Curse Is Broken

On Monday morning, Dr. Sinean placed a few calls. By ten o'clock, she faced a hopeful group of faces in her office. This was not going to be easy. "We have found the cure but it's nearly as bad as the curse." She told them unhappily.

They looked at her with mixtures of anguish, anger and disbelief. Feral finally snapped out, "Well let's hear it anyway."

Taking a lecture stance, Dr. Sinean complied. "Apparently, the curse was placed on an individual in Commander Feral's family line because of cruelty and callous behavior toward another who was a powerful witch. The cursed one is forced to change into this beast of perversity until such time a lover who cares enough for him is willing to risk breaking the curse by facing the creature on a full moon night. The lover must somehow dominate the creature during sex and allow it to take blood from somewhere other than the neck while also avoiding its eyes that can mesmerize him or her. If the lover is successful the creature reverts immediately back to normal."

"Crud! Who would be willing to do something so dangerous and insane?" Felina said bitterly. Anguish for her uncle plain on her face.

"What a horrible thing to ask of someone!" Callie Briggs exclaimed, equally upset.

"Well, Callie, if the cure was easy, it wouldn't have lasted this long." Abby Sinean sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Commander."

Feral looked away from everyone and stared blindly out the window. Except for the dangerous element of not being in his right mind, T-Bone could restrain and blindfold him as he'd done before. Of course, the Swat Kat would have to be out of his mind to get near him in his altered form. He just didn't know if T-Bone would be willing to risk that much to help him. After all they weren't friends even though the tabby had been helping him.

If that wasn't bad enough, their secret would have to be revealed to those in this room. Dr. Sinean would have to explain the cure to T-Bone, Briggs would have to witness that he was cured, and Felina and Razor would have to ensure he was properly imprisoned before and maybe after, should the cure fail.

Sighing in resignation, he turned back to face the worried group watching him. "There is someone I've been seeing who has been helping me cope with problems the curse has been causing me. He may do this but I really don't know for certain until we ask him."

"You do?!! Who is it? I'll go get him right now." Felina volunteered excitedly.

"Ahh, that won't be necessary, Felina. You won't be able to find him." Feral said cryptically. He turned to Ms. Briggs. "I have a way to contact him but it is only a signal device not a communicator and its only purpose is to tell him to meet me at the place we get together. However, you do have a communicator, Ms. Briggs and can reach him."

"Me?" Ms. Briggs looked at him in surprise.

Rubbing his neck and blushing with embarrassment, "Umm, yeah! I know you can reach the Swat Kats and that is who we need."

"The Swat Kats?!!" Everyone chorused in shock.

He winced at their reaction. "Yes, I need T-Bone to be exact." He muttered.

Callie stared at him in amazement but reached into her purse and brought out a small device. Pressing the signal, she waited for a response. Moments later, a familiar gruff voice spoke.

"Yeah, Ms. Briggs what's wrong?" T-Bone asked.

"Uhh, T-Bone could you and Razor please come to Dr. Sinean's office at the Megakat Museum. We have a situation that needs your assistance." Callie said delicately. "Try not to be seen if possible too. Come in the rear employee entrance, Lt Feral will be waiting to let you in."

"Lt Feral?!! What's this about, Ms. Briggs?" T-Bone asked puzzled.

"Will explain everything when you get here. Please come as soon as you can. We'll be waiting." Callie said and closed the device before T-Bone could ask anything else.

T-Bone and Razor arrived at the rear of the Museum within fifteen minutes of the call on their cyclotrons. As promised, Felina let them in. Eyeing her inquiringly, she shook her head refusing to answer any questions and led the way to Dr. Sinean's office. They were surprised to see Feral was waiting there too.

"Hi guys, thanks for getting here soo quickly. Dr. Sinean has found the cure for Commander Feral. I'll let her explain it to you." Callie said to forestall any questions by them.

Dr. Sinean repeated what she had told the others. T-Bone looked sharply at Feral. He shrugged helplessly.

"I only told them you have been helping me cope, no details. Dr. Sinean needed to tell you about the cure, Ms. Briggs has to verify the proof if the cure is successful and your partner and Felina have to insure my imprisonment will keep everyone else safe. Of course, it is your choice to do this. I would never ask you. Besides, as Dr. Sinean said, you have to be willing." Feral said quietly swallowing his trepidation that T-Bone could condemn him to exist with the curse for the rest of his life.

Staring at Feral a moment longer, T-Bone sighed. "You wouldn't ask but there is no way I'd be able to live with myself knowing I could have saved you but didn't. I could never let anyone suffer what you've been going through for the past few months. So it appears we're going to do this though we'll have to wait until the next full moon. Where do we want to do this that will keep it private but prevent the Commander from escaping?" T-Bone asked gruffly.

Everyone was surprised at his willingness to help his antagonist be cured and that he had been helping Feral for weeks. Razor had been caught off guard since he hadn't known T-Bone was intimate with Feral to begin with. He was angry and upset.

"Crud, T-Bone. Would have been nice to have known about you and Feral instead of having it dropped on me like this." He growled.

"Sorry, buddy! I promised to keep it a secret to alleviate some of Feral's embarrassment about what we were doing." T-Bone tried to placate his angry partner.

"Which was what exactly?" Razor demanded.

"Come on Razor, it's private!!" T-Bone pleaded. "If he wants you to know, it's his business to tell you not mine. It's nothing to cause trouble between us and doesn't affect our secret. I promise." He tried to reassure him.

"He's telling the truth, Razor. It is private. He's been helping me cope with the problems the curse has been causing me between the full moons. We have a truce between us while this is going on." Feral defended T-Bone to Razor's amazement.

"Alright! Man, I never thought you two would come to an agreement about anything." Razor grumbled shaking his head.

"Thanks, Razor. So now who can answer my question about a cage for Feral?" T-Bone hurried on before Razor could complain about anything else.

"Well, I do have a medieval prison cell. It's quite authentic and strong. It should do the trick and as an extra bonus it will be private since the museum is closed after dark." Dr. Sinean said after few a moments thought.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go check it out to make sure it's sound. I hear the Commander is very strong in his altered form?" T-Bone said as they trooped after the doctor as she led them through the museum to the medieval exhibit.

Felina grimaced, "Believe me, he is, T-Bone. He makes the maximum security cell at Enforcer Headquarters shake for hours".

"Crud, that doesn't sound good!" Razor grunted in concern and looked askance at his partner. "You sure about this buddy?"

"Yeah!" T-Bone said with certainty. The group halted at a very large, heavy iron cage. "Well this does look strong enough. Think we can get a strong bed in here?" He asked as he watched Razor check the cage over for any weaknesses.

"I think so." Dr. Sinean said

"Well that's what we'll need as well as heavy restraint cuffs at head and foot. I'll bring anything else I think I'll need." T-Bone nodded, satisfied the cell would work for their needs. "If you'll have that done before the end of the month, Dr. Sinean then all we have to do is wait until the next full moon."

"I'll have it done a week before that time, T-Bone. You should probably come by and check the restraints to insure they are what you need." Dr. Sinean said thoughtfully.

"Right, I'll do that. If that's all, we'd better get going. Come on, Razor." T-Bone said as he moved off followed by his partner toward the exit they had come in.

Satisfied that everything that could be done had been or would be done everyone said farewell and left their separate ways.

Felina and her uncle traveled in silence on their way back to Enforcer Headquarters. Felina could tell her uncle wasn't in the mood for conversation right now and held her peace.

For the next few weeks, Feral and T-Bone got together two times a week instead of once. T-Bone wanted to be as familiar with Feral's body as he could and build a trusting foundation that hopefully would carry over into the creatures behavior. They worked with restraints and a blindfold constantly so that Feral felt comfortable with their use.

As before, T-Bone relieved Feral's increased sexual tension the night before the full moon taking some of the stress off the big kat. T-Bone had already gone by the Museum to check the set up and was satisfied with the strength of the restraints. He briefed Razor on what to expect and to stand by with a gas grenade in case the cure failed. Razor and Felina would be just out of view but not hearing range of the action in the cage. It would be embarrassing for them but they had to be close in case things went wrong. Ms. Briggs and Dr. Sinean would wait in Abby's office until it was over.

_Megakat Museum...Two hours before moonrise..._

Everyone was there when Feral and Felina arrived. Feral was tense and irritable. Everyone quickly learned not to get too close to him because he would hiss and growl when anyone did. T-Bone had a fairly bright light set up just outside the cage so he could see Feral clearly. It was time to get into the cage and get set up. Shooing everyone out of the room except Razor, the tabby gently gestured Feral into the cell with him. Twitching nervously, Feral walked in and startled when Razor locked the cell door tightly. He gave his partner a worried look before leaving the room.

There was a trunk next to the bed. T-Bone had placed water bottles and the things he wanted to use within it. It was to hold their clothes when they stripped as well. T-Bone pulled everything out and laid them on the bed then proceeded to strip down. Hesitating only a moment, Feral followed suit. Quickly placing their clothes in the trunk, the tabby replaced most of the items back in. Turning he coaxed Feral to assume the position they had agreed would be the best for success. The Commander climbed onto the bed on paws and knees.

T-Bone moved in front to cinch the big kats paws into the restraints. As he pulled one paw into the cuff, Feral suddenly snapped his fangs at him. T-Bone jerked quickly out of the way and stared at the Commander. Feral's eyes were beginning to glow with an alienism that sent a shiver down the smaller tom's spine. Speaking soothing nonsense, he moved cautiously and once more pulled Feral's paw toward the restraint cuff. Except for a low growling, the tom didn't try to bite again. Not dropping his guard, T-Bone went around and repeated the action on the other paw.

Realizing that time was running out, he quickly attached the modified restraints for the feet. These restraints were connected to chains that were bolted to the bed. The chains allowed the restraint cuffs to reach Feral's ankles in his knees up position. Though this allowed the creature a bit too much freedom, they couldn't see any other way to allow access to his genitals for pleasure to be administered.

Finally he reached into the trunk and brought out the blindfold. Returning to Feral's face, he carefully leaned forward to tie it in place. Feral stared at him afraid. Halting, T-Bone stopped a moment and gently caressed the Commander's face. "It's going to be okay. We'll make it through this, I promise." Feral shivered and closed his eyes trustingly. Sighing and hoping he hadn't lied, T-Bone tied the blindfold on securely.

It was time to get the show on the road. He took out of the trunk a vibrator and lube then climbed onto the bed behind the big kat. He quickly readied himself, though he wasn't very erect yet and prepped Feral somewhat. Then climbed off the bed, put the lube in the trunk, closed it and waited. They had discussed starting sex before the change but Feral said it was extremely painful and that whatever effort T-Bone succeeded in doing would be undone and have to be started again so it was agreed that waiting till after the change would probably be the best.

Time seemed to drag and Feral was starting to pant and moan in nervous tension as the change began to build in him with the rising of the moon. T-Bone jumped in shock when Feral suddenly screamed in pain. He watched in fascinated horror as the change altered Feral's form. Huge wings flapped as the creature flailed violently against the restraints trying to free itself. It screamed and roared furiously.

Razor, shaken by the sound, peered around the corner of the room's door and gaped at the transformed Commander. So far the restraints seemed to be doing their job. Razor swallowed and pulled back out of the door and stared at Felina in concern. She stared back at him with worry in her eyes. He prayed T-Bone would survive this. It didn't look very promising so far.

T-Bone felt cold fear chase down his back. Feral was fearsome. Shaking himself, he argued with his conscious. 'You said you could do this. You can't back out now. Feral trusts you to get him out of this and by god that is what you are going to do.' Taking firm hold of his courage, T-Bone began making soothing noises at the creature hoping to calm it. At first it didn't seem to hear or notice him but as it realized it couldn't get free, it also realized it wasn't alone. Freezing still like the predator it was, it sniffed the air. Encouraged, the tabby continued to call soothingly to it. Snorting it twitched its wings and swung its head in T-Bone's direction. He was very glad the blindfold was still in place. The eyes were so bright the glow could be seen coming through the cloth giving it an eerie look. It made a questioning noise at the tabby. It tried to move toward him and hissed when it couldn't.

"It's okay. I'm coming close. Just stay calm." T-Bone told it as he carefully approached its right leg. Very cautiously, he reached out and caressed the inner thigh of the leg near him. The creature jerked and tried to look at him. It shivered but didn't do anything aggressive. Encouraged, T-Bone continued the caress and increasing his touches to include the heavy genitals hanging below its body. It made a throbbing, mewing noise deep in its chest. It sounded something like a purr. Still being cautious, T-Bone moved slowly onto the bed behind the creature. It froze suddenly, waiting to see what the tom was going to do. Careful not to startle it further, T-Bone began a deep massage of its rear flanks, digging his fingers into the fur and touching all the erogenous zones he had mapped of Feral's body.

The creature finally began to respond sexually. Its cock began filling out and hardening. Sighing to himself in relief, T-Bone began in earnest to arouse it for penetration. It moaned and writhed at the attention, the tabby was bestowing on it. Its cock was soon weeping fluids and it was making urgent sounds of need whipping its head back and forth and raising its tail. Taking the invitation T-Bone began to tongue deep into the creatures hot channel while pulling on his own cock to ready himself. The creature bellowed and thrust back frantically.

Knowing it was now or never, T-Bone mounted the creature. They both moaned at that first thrust. The tabby wasted no time setting a punishing rhythm that shoved the creature hard into the headboard as they rushed toward completion. The pressure in his groin grew intense as he thrust furiously into the creatures hot center. As he reached the peak he remembered he was supposed to let the creature bite him. Panting, he slowed his motions a little, leaned forward and offered his wrist under the creature's nose. With a hungry growl it sank it fangs into T-Bone's tender flesh. Crying out he was hard pressed not to yank his arm away. It sucked hard sending incredible thrills of heat through T-Bone's body moments later he felt the creature clench, jerk its fangs free and howl its release, clamping down on T-Bone sending him over the edge.

As soon as they had orgasmed, a change began to occur beneath T-Bone. The creature began to shudder, it screamed and moments later Feral was laying under him unconscious, but normal once more. Stunned, T-Bone lay there uncertain if he had succeeded or that the moon had gone down.

When he had his breath back, he called out to Razor. His partner quickly responded running through the door to the cage in seconds. He stopped in surprise when all he saw was his partner laying on top an obviously unconscious but very much normal looking Feral.

"Did we do it? Or did the moon go down?" T-Bone asked wearily.

"It's only been an hour and a half since Feral transformed, T-Bone. You did it!" Razor crowed happily. "Here, I'll unlock the door and leave you to get dressed while I tell the good news to the others."

Smiling in relief, T-Bone rolled off Feral. He went around removing the restraints and blindfold then made his way to the trunk for his clothes. Dressed, he brought Feral's clothes and the water over to the bed where a bleary looking Commander Feral was just coming around.

"Here you go, Commander. Congratulations! The curse is broken. How do you feel?" T-Bone sat down beside him and handed him the water.

Feral slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle and drank thirstily then looked at T-Bone in a kind of stunned wonder. He was trying to grapple with the fact he was free of the curse. Smiling understandingly, T-Bone shoved Feral's clothes in his arms. "Better get dressed. We are about to have company." He smirked.

Realizing he was still naked, Feral put down his water and quickly put his clothes on. He'd finished in time as his niece with Razor followed by Ms. Briggs and Dr. Sinean came in the door.

"Oh Commander, how wonderful." Ms. Briggs said smiling in relief.

"How do you feel Commander Feral?" asked Dr. Sinean.

"Tired, sore, and very happy. Thank you! I owe you a debt of gratitude, that I'm not sure I'll be able to pay, T-Bone. You risked your life to save me." Feral said humbly.

"Hey it was one hell of a ride, Commander. Just glad it worked." T-Bone brushed off the thanks.

"Oh Uncle! I'm so happy for you. How about I take you home now where you can take a nice hot shower, eat and finally get some sleep?" Felina asked warmly.

Smiling warmly back, Feral felt nothing but relief and joy at his freedom. "That sounds wonderful Felina. Let's go!" Getting up carefully, he paused to thank Dr. Sinean for her hard work. Said farewell to the others and walked out into the cool moonlit evening.

As he sat beside Felina as she drove him home, he mused on all the things that had happened to him since the start of the curse. The only good thing that had come of it was the excellent sex education he'd received from T-Bone. For that and his freedom he was very grateful to a certain very handsome and sexy Swat Kat. He wondered if he should see him again? He smiled as he thought about that possibility.

The End?


End file.
